


A Small Problem

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: After a device malfunctions at the DEO, Lena is temporarily transformed into a baby.





	A Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: Establish Supercorp where Lena has an experiment that goes terribly wrong and accidentally turns into a baby/infant. Kara finds her crying and panics, not sure how to handle an upset baby Lena. But all she has to do is pick her up and Lena just cuddles up against her and coos. Kara literally melts with cuteness overload.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, I hope this is something along the lines of what you wanted.

“Are you going to be finished this in time for date night tonight? If not we can reschedule.”

Lena looks up from the device she’s working on, one J’onn had asked her to come to the DEO to look at for him. “No, I should be done soon. And if I’m not, it can wait until tomorrow, I’m not missing date night with my girlfriend.”

“Good,” Kara smiles before she ducks into Lena’s personal space to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

Lena blushes and Kara’s smile widens. Rao, her girlfriend is adorable.

“Can you do me a favour?”

“Leave you alone so you can actually focus and get some work done?”

Lena laughs. “No, could you go find J’onn? I have some questions about this device that might help me in figuring out how it works.”

Kara leaves the lab, a smile on her face as she goes in search of J’onn. Hopefully this doesn’t take too long and date night can start early. She doesn’t get to spend as much time with her girlfriend as she’d like due to their busy schedules so they have to make the most of any time they have off together. Like tonight, where J’onn has promised to cover for her as Supergirl and Lena has taken the night away from L-Corp so the two of them can spend some alone time together.

Kara frowns when she enters the lab not long later, this time with J’onn and Alex in tow.

“Where is she?”

“She was here a minute ago.”

“What’s that?” Alex asks, pointing at something on the floor, right where Lena had been standing.

Are those…they look like Lena’s clothes?

Kara’s eyes stay fixed on the clothes now as she calls out Lena’s name, the worst thoughts running through her mind. Has Lena vanished not from this room but from the very spot she had been standing? And if that’s the case, where did she go?

“Lena?”

She can feel the panic rising in her chest. What if she’s gone, what if sh-

Her thoughts are cut off as she notices something odd about the clothes she can’t stop staring at.

“Ummm…” She trails off, hand waving at the pile of clothes to get J’onn and Alex’s attention. The clothes that have started to move and that’s definitely not normal.

The piercing cry the follows the movement startles them all and Kara knows instantly what has caused the noise as a small arm works its way out of the fabric.

A baby??

But then her mind puts together the clothes and the fact that they’d been in the exact spot Lena had been and she’s been working on an unknown alien device and…

Lena’s a baby?!!

J’onn’s the first one to move, it seems both her and Alex have gone into shock. He bends and picks up the bundle of clothes and yep, that’s a baby.

Kara can feel the panic flooding her chest again. Lena’s no longer lost but she’s a baby??

“Shhh…” J’onn hums softly as he wraps Lena’s blouse more securely around her and cradles the baby to his chest, rocking her gently. It’s no use though, Lena just continues to cry.

“Agent Danvers, can you go and find Agent Schott? He’s probably the only one who can fix this without Lena.”

Kara’s glad at least one person is person is capable of staying calm and making decisions because right now all her brain is screaming is baby!!! and it won’t stop. Is Lena okay? Can they fix her? What if they can’t get her back? And why hasn’t she stopped crying?

“Why is she crying, is she hurt?” Kara asks, eyes worriedly scanning baby Lena, looking for any sign that something is wrong. The tight feeling in her chest loosens slightly when her x-ray vision shows nothing obvious is wrong but that doesn’t mean that Lena is okay.

J’onn’s still gently rocking her, trying to get her to calm down but it’s no use, Lena just keeps crying.

“What do babies need?” Kara continues, getting herself even more worked up. “Do you think she’s hungry? Tired? Needs a diaper change? Oh Rao she’s not even wearing a diaper. Or is she cold? She could be cold.” She fixates on that last point, that’s something she can change in the immediate future.

Kara quickly unfastens her cape, that’ll keep her warmer than the blouse she’s wrapped in.

“Do you want to…?” J’onn looks down at baby Lena and holds her out slightly towards Kara. Kara gets the hint immediately. Does he really want her to hold her? Will Lena be okay if she holds her?

“I don’t…I haven’t…not since Kal.” She hasn’t held a baby in years. What if she hurts Lena with her strength?

“Kara, it’s okay. I know Lena trusts you, whether she’s an adult or like this. She’ll probably be more comfortable with you as well.”

That thought alone, that she could help her, may calm her just by holding her, has Kara holding out her arms ready to take the baby.

With J’onn’s help, they manage wrap baby Lena in the cape and transfer her to Kara’s arms.

The change is instant.

The crying stops immediately as large green eyes blink up at her. Kara shifts her slightly, well aware of her strength as the baby just continues to stare up at her. That round face and green eyes are all Lena and she’s adorable.

“See, I knew you could do it,“ she hears J’onn say but she’s too focused on that little face to pay him much attention.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara coos, rocking Lena gently in her arms. “I’ve got you.”

Kara swears she can feel Lena cuddle closer to her and she absolutely melts at the thought.

Winn’s loud voice breaks through the quiet as Alex returns, clearly having found Winn. “Is it true, is Lena really-“

Kara glares cuts him off and he immediately lowers his voice.

“…a baby?”

“No,” Alex says with her own glare. “The DEO has adopted a baby. Surprise.”

“This is the device that Lena was working on before the incident.” J’onn cuts in, there’s no time for bickering. “We don’t know what it does, that’s what Miss Luthor was trying to figure out.”

“She was working on that part when I left,” Kara says, adjusting Lena in her arms so she’s resting on her shoulder to point at the section to the left of the device.

Winn turns to start working on it as Kara turns to J’onn. “What do we do now?”

“There’s nothing left for us to do but wait I’m afraid.”

“But what about Lena?” Kara can feel the panic rising again. Lena’s a baby, she knows nothing about looking after a baby. How long is she going to be like this?

Kara feels Alex step up beside her before an arm snakes around her waist.

“Breathe, it’s okay,” Alex says, too quietly for anyone but Kara to hear. She leans into her sister’s side, glad she’s not alone in this.

J’onn clears his throat, reminding Kara that they aren’t alone and still have a big problem on their hands. “Clearly Lena is comfortable with you, she settled as soon as you took her. We’ll all look after her together. She’s going to be fine.”

“So, what do we do?”

“We need to find somewhere safe for her. We’re going to have to care for her and cover for Miss Luthor at L-Corp. We have to keep this a secret, no one can-“

“I think I’ve worked out how it works.”

Three sets of eyes fall on Winn.

“What?”

“Well not how it works, or even really what it does, but I think I can reverse what Lena did and make her an adult again.”

“You think? Because I swear if you hurt Lena at all-“

Alex cuts of Kara before she can get going. “How sure are you?”

“Ninety-nine percent.”

“Winn, if-“

Winn is the one to cut her off this time. “Kara, trust me, I got this.”

After a moment Kara nods. She does trust Winn, if anyone can fix this, it’s him.

“What do we do?”

“All we need to do is place her beside the device and hit this button,” Winn says, indicating a blue button on the side of the device.

Winn lifts the device and places it on the floor next to where they’d found Lena.

Next to the remainder of her clothes that are still on the ground.

“What about her clothes?”

“Leave her wrapped in your cape,” Alex suggests. “Then she can put her clothes back on once she’s back.”

Kara shifts baby Lena to put her on the ground but Lena screws up her face, her eyes filling with tears as soon as she leaves the warmth of Kara’s body. Kara places her gently on the floor, pillowed by her clothes.

“Shhh it’s okay,” Kara says, hand soothing over her stomach as she settles the cape more around her.

She turns to Winn. “This button?” Kara asks because if anyone is going to the one to press it, it’s her.

Winn nods.

“Okay, turn around.”

“Why?”

“Because she may be naked and she wouldn’t be comfortable if she wakes up and you’re all here.”

Winn nods again and they all turn.

Kara smiles as she crouches next to Lena. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

She takes a deep breath. There’s no point in prolonging this. As scared as she is, Winn seemed pretty sure of himself and she just wants her girlfriend back.

Finger on the button, she screws her eyes shut. And then she presses it.

There’s no  loud noise. No bright light. Nothing. Kara’s eyes fly open, afraid it hasn’t worked when her eyes land on Lena.

Lena who is thankfully no longer a baby.

“Kara?”

Kara feels the relief wash through her, hot and fast. “Oh, thank Rao.”

“Why am I on the floor wearing nothing but your cape.” Lena looks up and sees J’onn, Alex and Winn, all with their backs to them. “And what are they doing? What’s going on?”

Kara stands from her crouched position, pulling Lena up with her, the cape not doing a lot to properly cover Lena.

“Here,” she says, holding Lena’s clothes out to her before she addresses the others. “Don’t turn around yet.”

“What happened?” Lena asks again.

“There was an incident,” J’onn says, back still to them. “But it sounds like everything is back to normal now.”

Lena turns to Kara as she finished dressing. “What happened to me?”

“You can turn around,” Kara says to the others before she turns back to Lena, pulling her into her arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Kara feels Lena’s arms tighten around and she sinks into the contact. It may have been only half an hour that she thought she may have lost Lena but the length of time doesn’t change how it made her feel. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever get a hug like this again.

“It’s okay, darling, I’m okay.” The words are whispered into Kara’s ear and she can only hold Lena tighter.

“You got turned into a baby.”

Alex’s voice breaks them out of the little bubble they’d been in.

Lena pulls back to look at Alex, clear shock in her voice. “I what?”

“Here, look.”

Kara frowns, she doesn’t remember any photos being taken. But Alex holds out her phone and there’s the evidence, bright as day. Kara is standing in the middle of the lab, baby Lena wrapped in her cape, held gently in her arms.

Lena looks up, wide-eyed. “That’s me?”

Everyone nods.

“How long was I like that?”

“Not long at all. Winn was quick to figure out how to reverse it.”

Lena shoots him a grateful smile.

“I would like to run some tests,” Alex cuts in. “But it looks like everything is back to normal.”

“Yes, and there’ll be no more testing devices until we know exactly what they are and what they do.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

Kara and Lena follow Alex to her own lab so she can run some tests while J’onn and Winn get back to work.

Kara doesn’t leave Lena’s side the entire time and she doesn’t truly feel okay until Alex gives her the okay that Lena really is fine.

“Let’s go home?” Lena asks. “We still have a few hours left of date night and I’d really like to spend that time with my girlfriend.”

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead before she wraps her arms around her. “Of course, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
